


Continuar Correndo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: AU em que Amy escolhe não ser tocada pelo weeping angel e se juntar a Rory e continuou viajando com o Doctor.





	Continuar Correndo

Amy não pesquisa o que acontece com Rory e sua vida em Nova York. No momento que ela fizer isso vai estar escrito, fixo. As vezes ela imagina ele se casando com alguma garota boazinha que poderia amar e dar bebês para ele e ser tão feliz quanto ele merecia. Outras vezes ela imagina ele passando sua vida sozinho, sempre esperançoso de encontrar ela de novo. Ela vê como prova de seu egoísmo que na maior parte das vezes o primeiro cenário lhe trazia mais tristeza do que o segundo.

Você não pode fugir dos seus problemas para sempre mas você pode tentar, essa era a filosofia do Doctor e ela está experimentando para ela mesma.

Ele dorme na cama dela agora, no lugar que seu marido ocupava não muito tempo atrás. Algumas noites após aventuras eles fazem amor, outras noites eles apenas transam.

Ela coloca a sua cabeça contra o peito dele, sente a batida dupla dos corações embaixo da caixa torácica e diz coisas que ela nunca diria em voz alta fora daquele quarto, daquele momento.

“Você não pode me deixar pra trás, eu sei que você deixou outros mas você não pode fazer isso comigo, não depois de tudo que eu abri mão por você, para estar aqui”

“Isso não vai ser um problema”

Ele diz. E ela não acredita nele, mas adormece.de qualquer maneira.


End file.
